marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hrinmeer the Flame (Watcher Datafile)
HRINMEER THE FLAME Hrinmeer was a the son of a fire demon named Skulveig and an elf maiden named Aeltri. His father raided a city of elves and kidnapped his mother. Skulveig forced himself upon Aeltri and their union gave birth to Hrinmeer. Skulveig was disgusted by his son's appearance and had a mask forged so no one would have to gaze at him. Hrinmeer was scorned growing up and suffered cruelty from the people around him. The spark of hatred burned within him and grew up to become a fierce warrior after his mother passed away. Hrinmeer named himself the Flame after his father's sword. The Flame fled his birthplace and escaped into Asgard where he would blaze a path of carnage and destruction. Odin summoned his son, Thor and told him of this great evil that was slaying his people and burning their villages. Odin asked Thor to bring the Flame to him for punishment and gave him his steed, Sleipnir for the journey ahead. Thor eventually encountered the Flame in a great flaming chasm. The two warriors fought and Thor unmasked the Flame to reveal Hrinmeer's true appearance. Thor told Hrinmeer that there was nothing wrong with his face but the half-breed did not believe him and continued his assault on the Thunder God. Hrinmeer lost his balance and fell into a fiery chasm. Thor summoned storm clouds to extinguish the fire below, but Hrinmeer was nowhere to be found. Hrinmeer would later resurface to be greeted by Loki. The Flame agreed to serve Loki after he promised to provide Hrinmeer anything he desired. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Fires of Hatred, Pillager and Murderer, Scorned Halfling Power Sets LIGHT ELF/FIRE DEMON HYBRID Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Fire Control D10, Superhuman Reflexes D10 SFX: Fiery Body. On a successful reaction against a physical attack action, inflict physical stress with your effect die at no cost. Spend a doom die to step it up by +1. SFX: Immunity. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease, extreme heat, fatigue, or fire. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by cold- or iron-based attack. Limit: Vulnerability. Step up any stress or complications taken from iron- or cold-based effects to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. THE FLAME Flame Blast D8, Intangibility D8, Mystic Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Flaming Sword. Double Mystic Weapon for an attack action. Remove the highest rolling die and use an additional die for your total. SFX: Might of The Flame. On a successful reaction against an fire-based attack, spend a doom die equal to the reaction effect die to inflict your attacker’s effect die against your attacker. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one The Flame power to your pool. Step back each The Flame die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Stoking The Flame. Step up or double any The Flame power for one action. If the action fails, step back that power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Gear. Shutdown The Flame to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover. Limit: Worthy. Shutdown The Flame and add a D6 to the doom pool, if its wielder does not fit the following criteria: Fire Demon. Specialties Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Fire Demons Category:Light Elves